Generally, this application relates to flameless candles. Specifically, this application discloses techniques for simulating a candle flame without use of moving parts.
Flameless candles may provide an illusion of a real (flamed) candle, but without the risk of fire damage. A real candle flame moves in physical space. In order to simulate such movement, some have used an element or part that moves in physical space. Moving elements or parts, however, may be undesirable for various reasons. For example, moving parts may tend to become damaged, such as during shipping, by mishandling, or by unintentional events, and may be subject to wear and tear on repeated use.
Furthermore, flameless candles with moving parts may require additional components or systems to cause the moving parts to move. Such components or systems may include fans or magnetic systems. These components or systems may add cost to a flameless candle device.